


Halloween 2014

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este año habrá viaje de ida, pero no de vuelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2014

Los ingredientes se mezclaban en el caldero, girando a una velocidad antinatural.

Harry aceleraba la cocción de la poción; no tenían mucho tiempo, las protecciones de la mansión vibraban bajo el asalto exterior.

Tras su captura el año anterior, habían ido perdiendo ofensiva tras ofensiva hasta perder el poder que habían ostentado durante tanto tiempo. Voldemort había sido abatido en la toma del Ministerio, tan solo unos meses antes. Bellatrix se había dejado capturar unos días después, en una misión suicida. Duró poco tiempo en sus manos, pero no les delató.

Tan solo quedaban los Malfoy y los pocos fieles que no habían huido ante el cambio de poder; todo el mundo había supuesto que después de la caída de Voldemort su imperio se desmoronaría, como de hecho estaba ocurriendo.

—No tardarán en romper los hechizos de protección —susurró Draco a su lado, nervioso en contraste con la envarada calma de Harry.

—Sé lo que hago. Hay que esperar a medianoche o no tendremos éxito —contestó Harry, sin dejar de observar la poción con detenimiento. Cogió la mano de Draco y la besó tiernamente, manteniéndola contra su rostro—. Confía en mí. Lo lograremos.

—Confío, ciegamente. Sé que lo haremos. Es solo que… ellos saben lo especial que es esta noche. Saben que estamos intentando algo…

—Exactamente —dijo Lucius a sus espaldas—. Creen que saben, pero en realidad no lo hacen. Esperan una contraofensiva, no imaginan que pretendamos huir.

—No estamos huyendo —disintió Harry enérgicamente—. No queda nada aquí por lo que luchar, no sin… sin ellos. —Narcisa sollozó calladamente ante el recuerdo reciente de la pérdida de su hermana. Besó la cabeza de Scorpius, dormido en su regazo—. Lo principal es sobrevivir nosotros. Aunque no podamos hacerlo juntos —añadió, reflejando en su mirada todo el dolor que sentía.

—Lo lograremos. Quizás el año que viene, o el otro —dijo Lucius correspondiendo a la mirada de Harry con esperanza y orgullo—. Buscaremos un mundo que habitar todos juntos. Lo has hecho antes, Harry. Y tú también, Draco, lograste llegar a él, a nosotros.

—Encontraré otro velo, mejoraré la poción e iré en vuestra busca—repitió Harry con congoja en su tono de voz, necesitando creer esas palabras que no estaba pronunciando con total seguridad—. Tenéis nuestros cabellos, no lo perdáis —rogó a sus nueros.

Había sido idea de Draco, injertar un cabello de cada miembro de la familia en cada uno de ellos. Con la magia de Lucius y la poción de Harry, esperaban que esos cabellos pudieran cruzar con ellos al mundo al que fuesen, tal y como Draco había llegado hacía ya tres años con su propio cuerpo.

—Una vez asentados será nuestra posesión más preciada —dijo Narcisa, besando de nuevo a su nieto—. Nuestro vínculo.

Lucius se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó, Scorpius entre ellos por última vez.

Harry había estado investigando, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo. Era muy arriesgado “saltar” a otra dimensión a ciegas, todos juntos. Necesitaban un universo paralelo donde no habitaran sus contrapartidas alternativas, y era más factible que dieran con un mundo en el que faltasen tres que cinco de ellos.

—Es la hora —dijo Draco gravemente cuando llegó medianoche. Había estado abrazado a la espalda de Harry, mientras sus padres se despedían de Scorpius. No había mentido cuando había dicho que confiaba ciegamente en Harry, pero no podía evitar que un resquicio de su mente, endurecida por su dura vida anterior, dudara de un final feliz para ellos.

Harry tomó un cuenco tallado por él mismo, de una madera especialmente tratada, y vertió en él la medida exacta de dos dosis. Se sabía la cantidad de memoria, habiendo preparado una poción similar año tras año. Nunca le había parecido tan solemne el momento de tomarla.

Narcisa entregó Scorpius a Draco y después besó a su _hijo_ con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella y Lucius dejaron caer un cabello de cada uno en la poción. Ésta reaccionó cambiando de color y humeando levemente.

—Ahora —dijo Harry con voz rota, sin querer despedirse.

Como sus _padres_ le conocían, simplemente le miraron con amor y gratitud y se apresuraron a tomar la poción. Ya se habían dicho todo lo que debían decirse, y Harry y Draco tenían que viajar pronto aprovechando la magia propia de la medianoche de Halloween.

Cuando desaparecieron, Harry miró a Draco con ojos llorosos. Encontró en ese gris profundo la fuerza que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. Scorpius se despertó al notar la pérdida de un cabello, pero era mejor que estuviera despierto para el “viaje”.

—¿Abuela? —preguntó, recordando en qué brazos que había dormido. La pregunta no iba a ser contestada, pero dolió igual el escucharla.

—Tómate esto, cariño —dijo Harry en tono autoritario, tendiendo el cuenco a Draco, que aún tenía al pequeño en sus brazos—. Yo primero, —le indicó a su pareja, no queriendo que el niño llegara a solo a un entorno desconocido.

Antes de tomarlo, miró fugazmente a su alrededor. Sabía que no podía llevarse nada, pero por un momento su mirada se posó en la miríada de ampollas marcadas con decenas de nombres, que contenían los testigos de sus erráticas búsquedas. Cuando volvió a posar los ojos en Draco, éste le estaba mirando como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Le sonrió, tranquilizándole. Se llevaba todo lo que de verdad le importaba.

Besó a Draco con ímpetu, breve pero intensamente.

—Hasta ahora, amor.

Y desapareció.

\---------------------------------

Cuando Draco apareció lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del conocido peso de Scorpius en sus brazos. Perdió apenas un segundo en comprobar que estuviera bien. Después ignoró el mareo y la desorientación para buscar a Harry.

Le escuchaba, aterradores sonidos de forcejeo, pero no se encontraba en su campo de visión. Al mirar a su alrededor descubrió que estaban en la mansión, aunque la decoración aquí era más parecida a su propia realidad que a la de Harry.

Rodeó el ostentoso sofá de seis plazas y, horrorizado, descubrió a Harry tratando de arrebatarle la varita a un hombre rubio; sin duda la versión de su padre en esa realidad.

Por suerte Draco había conservado su propia varita, igual que sus ropas habían viajado con él la primera vez.

—Suéltalo —amenazó, provocando que Lucius se diera la vuelta y apartara su atención de Harry, que aprovechó el momento para desarmarle—. En pie —ordenó algo más suavemente, al percatarse de la lamentable apariencia de _ese_ Lucius. Parecía que la vida no le había ido muy bien, a juzgar por sus ajadas ropas y su desaliñado aspecto.

Lucius no se levantó, pero no por rebeldía. Su expresión de extasiada sorpresa no podía ser fingida.

—Hijo… —musitó, alargando los brazos hacia Draco, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo—. Has vuelto… —Su asombro se volvió terror al distinguir al niño que llevaba en brazos, que le estaba mirando con una sonrisa—. ¿Scorpius? No… no puede ser…

Draco reculó un par de pasos y dejó de apuntar a Lucius con su varita para coger al niño con sus dos brazos. Rodeó de nuevo el sofá al ver que hombre se levantaba y pretendía dirigirse hacia él.

—No te acerques a ellos —dijo Harry, llamando de nuevo su atención.

—Tú… has crecido. ¿Cómo puede ser? —preguntó Lucius, desconcertado—. En cambio tú… —dijo mirando a Draco—… estás igual… igual que cuando caíste por el velo.

—El velo… —susurró Harry. Por supuesto, por eso habían dado con esa realidad en particular—. ¿Yo también caí en el velo? —preguntó, necesitando respuestas.

Lucius le miró con desconfianza. Pero no podía evitar que la presencia de su hijo le calmara de algún modo. Una paz interior que no había sentido en años. Asintió con la cabeza.

—A los quince años. Te precipitaste tras tu padrino. No se supo más de ninguno de los dos. Yo estaba allí —confesó, pensativo—. Muchos años después cayó Draco. ¿O te tiraste? —preguntó, de pronto alterado. Harry apretó la varita entre sus dedos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco no contestó, concentrado en calmar a Scorpius que temblaba en sus brazos, seguramente preguntándose por qué su abuelo les estaba gritando.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos en silencio, observándose con desconfianza, hasta que un adolescente entró en la sala.

—¿Abuelo?

—¡Scorpius! —gritó el hombre con alivio, recibiendo al chico en sus brazos y girándose para colocarse entre él y la varita. No se fijó en que Harry la había bajado—. Si él está aquí… ¿quién es el niño? Es idéntico a mi nieto cuando tenía tres años —confesó a Draco.

—No puede ser él —dijo Harry, mostrándose desorientado por primera vez. Rodeó el sofá y se colocó frente a Draco, rodeándole con un brazo y besando la cabeza de su hijo—. Si fueran la misma persona no podríamos haber llegado a esta realidad…

—¿Esta realidad? —preguntó Scorpius, con la curiosidad de un adolescente—. ¿Eres tú mi papá? —añadió, habiendo reconocido al hombre por las fotos familiares en las que le sujetaba cuando no era más que un niño como el que ahora llevaba en sus brazos—. ¿Soy realmente yo?

Una mujer llegó entonces, pero no la mujer que Harry y Draco hubieran esperado. Aunque era rubia como Narcisa, todo su parecido finalizaba ahí. Cuando corrió hacia Scorpius y le abrazó protectora, Harry se tensó y apretó el agarre del brazo con el que sujetaba a Draco.

—¡Mamá! ¿Es ese papá? —preguntó el adolescente, exigiendo respuestas que nadie le daba.

Finalmente la mujer se fijó en los inesperados visitantes. Su reacción no pudo ser más distinta a la de Lucius. Sin dudarlo un momento se precipitó hacia Draco, con clara intención de abrazarle. Harry la detuvo, obviamente no porque temiera que fuera un peligro para su pareja. Tenía una idea muy clara de quién podía ser esa mujer, y los celos ardían más en su interior que la sensación que acababa de sentir al saltar entre realidades paralelas.

—No es _tu_ Draco —se esforzó en decir calmadamente, intentando que su tono de voz no sonase tan amenazador como le hubiese gustado. Pero no podía olvidar que estaban en una situación compleja, y que seguramente iban a necesitar la ayuda de esas personas.

—Oh, ya lo sé, ¡no seas tonto! —dijo la mujer, apretando el antebrazo de Harry. A éste le costó contener el acto reflejo de empujarla, sobre todo porque era la mano en la que tenía su varita. Pero entonces se paralizó al verse envuelto en un fuerte abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que lo hayáis conseguido —susurró en su oído.

Cuando la mujer soló a Harry para abrazar a Draco, se percató por fin de que también había un niño con ellos. Como madre, notó en seguida que ese niño, por mucho que se pareciera a su propio hijo a esa edad, no era _su_ Scorpius. El niño se abrazó más a Draco, y la mujer se conformó con simplemente apretar su mano.

—Astoria, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Lucius, reteniendo a su nieto, que quería acercarse a su madre y a los interesantes desconocidos—. ¿Sabías que iban a venir?

—Llevo años esperando, Lucius. —Astoria, que no había soltado la mano de Draco, tiró de él hasta el enorme sofá. Harry les siguió, tenso e irritado, y se sentó al otro lado de su pareja, cogiendo a su hijo y sentándolo en su regazo—. Ven Scorpius, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial…

Mientras el chico se sentaba al otro lado de su madre (su abuelo se había quedado de pie, mirando con desconfianza a Harry), Draco y Harry se miraron intensamente. Habían discutido cientos de probabilidades. Sabían que no debían contar nada, al menos hasta saber exactamente en qué situación se encontraban. Pero Draco sabía que Harry no querría hacerse pasar por el Harry de esa realidad, y aunque seguía siendo un práctico soldado, le llenaba de satisfacción saber que Harry estaba tan celoso que apenas podía contener su ira. Después de tanto tiempo luchando por su amor, no tenía dudas de que había conseguido que Harry le amara tanto como había amado a aquel Draco que cada día parecía más lejano.

—Antes quiero saber cómo he llegado aquí —exigió Harry. Si lo había entendido bien, fingir desorientación y miedo no estaría fuera de lugar, después de todo se había perdido cuando no era mucho más que un crío. Cuando descubriesen cual era realmente su situación, les sería más fácil decidir qué camino seguir.

—Draco ha conseguido rescatarte, Harry —dijo Astoria, soltando al fin la mano de Draco. Harry suspiró aliviado—. Después de que cayeras tras el velo intentamos contactar contigo, sin éxito. Solo se oían voces extrañas, ni siquiera las entendíamos. Draco estaba tan desolado…

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Lucius, obviamente contrariado—. Nunca lo he entendido. ¡Y a ti tampoco, Astoria! ¡Es tu esposo! —gritó, provocando que Harry se tensara de nuevo—. Ya erais novios en Hogwarts, cuando… Potter desapareció.

—Tú sabes por qué —dijo Draco, mirando fijamente a su _padre_. Todos se callaron, mirando al hombre que apenas había abierto la boca hasta ese momento—. Tú lo sabes, aunque no quieras admitirlo —repitió, esperando no estar equivocado. Pero debía tener razón, porque Harry y Draco eran una fuerza imparable en muchos universos, y este no parecía ser muy distinto.

Nadie habló durante un rato, y la tensión de la sala se iba caldeando.

—Draco sabía que tú no aceptarías que amara a un hombre, y mucho menos a Harry Potter —dijo finalmente Astoria, cansada de años y años de mentiras—. Mi hermana nos presentó, sabiendo que yo… a mí no me gustan los hombres, Lucius —confesó, dirigiéndose a su suegro pero mirando a los ojos de su hijo—. Durante un tiempo fue una coartada perfecta. Después Harry desapareció, y a Draco se le rompió el corazón. Decidimos seguir adelante con la farsa y romper el compromiso más adelante, pero entonces… Narcisa enfermó. Nuestra boda fue un regalo para ella —dijo tristemente, esta vez mirando a un Draco que podía imaginar el dolor en sus ojos, habiendo sufrido él mismo tantas pérdidas—. Fue tan feliz cuando llegó Scorpius…

—¿Me estás diciendo que vuestro matrimonio era una mentira? —preguntó Lucius, más triste que enojado. Se sentó al lado de su nieto, pero ni siquiera le abrazó como solía.

—Quiero a Draco, hemos sido muy felices juntos, en esta casa. Scorpius es maravilloso. Pero él nunca olvidó a Harry y yo… —levantó la mirada hacia Draco, y la bajó de nuevo rápidamente—. Yo también encontré a alguien. Alguien que ayudó a Draco a entrar en el velo, una vez Narcisa se hubo ido. No quería causarle más dolor.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no había sido un accidente! ¿Y el dolor que me causaste a mí? ¿Y a tu propio hijo? —exclamó Lucius, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Draco le devolvió la mirada, sin poder explicarse, ni queriendo hacerlo. Puede que no fuera _ese_ Draco, pero si lo hubiera sido seguramente hubiera arriesgado su vida si hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de encontrar a Harry.

—Yo lo sabía, abuelo —dijo el chico, mirando a su padre de reojo—. Mamá me dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Que a lo mejor tardaba en volver, o a lo mejor no volvería, pero que tenía que intentarlo. Que también lo hubiera hecho por mí…

Esas palabras parecieron llegar a Lucius, que frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Entonces miró a su hijo, a Harry, y miró de nuevo al pequeño que había vuelto con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ese niño? ¿Lo habéis traído del velo? ¿También estaba perdido en los mundos tras el velo?

Antes de contestar, Draco miró a Harry. Se conocían tanto que podían entenderse con tan solo una mirada, cosa muy útil durante una batalla. O en la cama.

A pesar de que el ceño de Harry mostraba su reticencia, Draco decidió contar la verdad. De todos modos no podía hacerse pasar por el padre de ese niño, sobre todo si pretendían volver a marchar en un año.

—Es curioso que hayas nombrado esos otros mundos —dijo Draco. Entonces fue él el que cogió la mano de Astoria. Harry rechinó los dientes—. No soy tu Draco, ni Harry el que se perdió en el velo hace años.

El gesto de Lucius se volvió tan amenazador que Harry volvió a sacar su varita.

Astoria, inmensamente alicaída, suspiró.

—Lucius, si hubiesen venido a hacernos daño, ya lo hubieran hecho. ¿Habéis llegado del velo? —preguntó con dolorosa esperanza pintada en su rostro.

—No —dijo Harry—. El velo fue destruido en nuestro mundo. Pero es posible viajar por muchas realidades en él.

—Vuestro Draco puede estar todavía buscando a Harry —les animó Draco—. Si fuera yo, sé que lo haría.

Hasta Lucius tuvo que reconocer que había algo especial en la mirada que estaban intercambiando esos viajeros de realidades. Y sabiendo ahora que no se trataba de su hijo, ya no le importaba tanto.

—Mientras estéis vosotros aquí… ¿eso significa que mi Draco no puede volver? —preguntó Lucius, con mirada sombría.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Draco, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Harry—. Solo os pedimos un año. El año que viene volveremos a saltar. Pero hasta Halloween no podremos hacerlo.

—Draco desapareció en Halloween —dijo Lucius.

—Es una noche especial —dijo Astoria, sonriendo con tristeza—. ¿Y quién es este pequeño?

—Scorpius Malfoy —dijo Harry con orgullo. Scorpius le miró y le sonrió. Su papá le hacía sentir seguro—. Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo —añadió, mirando a Draco.

—¿Tú hijo? Pero… —comentó Astoria, mirando a Harry con detenimiento.

—Poción de fertilidad —respondió Harry, sonriendo por primera vez esa noche.

—¡No existe tal cosa! —exclamó Lucius. Si existiera, quizás él no hubiera sido tan duro con Draco…

—Tú mismo la preparaste —comentó Harry, disfrutando de la cara de asombro que sus palabras provocaron—. Es más, me obligaste a tomarla sin mi consentimiento…

—Os lo contaremos —dijo Draco, notando la curiosidad en sus rostros. Si nos ayudáis este año…

—¿Tenéis que volver a marcharos? Parece que conocéis bien el funcionamiento del velo. Conozco a alguien que podría investigar con vuestra ayuda y… —les pidió Astoria.

—Os ayudaremos —le interrumpió Harry—. Pero el año que viene nos marcharemos. Tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestros padres. —ante la mirada de Lucius, Harry asintió—: Nuestro Lucius y nuestra… Narcisa.

Lucius volvió a sentarse, anonadado. Scorpius le abrazó, y Astoria le cogió la mano.

Harry empezó entonces a contar su historia, que más adelante se convirtió también en la historia de Scorpius y la de Draco. El niño escuchaba en silencio, aunque no entendía mucho de lo que estaban hablando.

—El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado va a ser un problema —dijo Astoria. Lucius se tensó, y el Scorpius adolescente bajó la mirada, aterrorizado—. Aquí también se ha hecho con el poder del mundo mágico, Harry, pero aquí es tu enemigo. Si se entera de que has vuelto… aunque no seas quien él cree que eres… sería peligroso. Aunque podrías ayudarnos… Hay una resistencia…

—¡No vamos a ayudarles! —exclamó Lucius, más por miedo que por convicción.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo, abuelo —dijo Scorpius, cogiendo la mano de su madre—. En Hogwarts ni siquiera los Slytherin son fieles a él, no después de la Purga.

Fuera lo que fuera eso, provocó un escalofrío en Lucius.

—Yo… tienes que saber que… —intentó decir Astoria.

—Tú trabajo en el Ministerio es una tapadera —dijo Lucius—. Lo sé. Pensaba que lo hacías para que te permitieran estar cerca del velo…

—Y así es. Hermione Granger nos ayudó desde el principio, Lucius. Fue quien ayudó a Draco a llegar al velo. Y aún lo está estudiando, pero como no se puede acercar… —durante un momento se calló. Miró a su hijo y luego a Draco. Sonrió cuando recordó que realmente ese no era _su_ Draco—. Hermione y yo llevamos años juntas.

Harry sonrió, viendo cómo Lucius sacudía la cabeza. Demasiadas sorpresas para una noche, conocía muy bien esa sensación. Y a pesar de haber luchado contra él, no podía dejar de ver en él al que había sido su padre durante tantos años. Apenas hacía unas horas que lo había visto por última vez y ya lo echaba tanto de menos…

—Os ayudaremos. En todo lo que podamos —dijo Harry—. Conozco a Voldemort, y a pesar de que no sea el mío, podemos utilizar eso contra él.

—Mientras no sea peligroso —avisó Draco, que no quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido el año anterior.

Lucius, Astoria y Scorpius les sonrieron, soñando ya con un mundo mejor. Y quizás, algún día con su propio Draco de vuelta.

Harry y Draco se dieron la mano, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera lo que el destino les hubiera preparado, juntos se podían enfrentar a cualquier cosa. Por Scorpius. Por Lucius y Narcisa.


End file.
